


French Press

by kiserusmoke



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiserusmoke/pseuds/kiserusmoke
Summary: Jumin just wanted to spend a Sunday morning in bed with his boyfriend. Jihyun prefers teasing over the morning brew. Juminv domestic fluff.





	French Press

Jumin cracked one eye open, taking a moment to adjust to the light pouring into the room. Heaving himself up onto a propped up elbow, the man ran his free hand roughly through his dark-toned locks. He looked down at the spot next to him, expecting to see the familiar figure of his blue-haired boyfriend. When his eyes met only crumpled sheets, Jumin found himself frowning.

_Where could he have run off to?_

The resounding crash coming from the kitchen told Jumin all he needed to know. With a sigh, he slipped out of bed and grabbed his now-wrinkled white shirt off the floor. With one swift movement, he threw it on and padded towards the kitchen.

Jihyun, what-“ Jumin began as he fidgeted with the buttons on his Armani garment. His words were cut short when he saw Jihyun sweeping the counter clean. An open bag of coffee was placed on the counter, and Jumin could only guess that his boyfriend had spilled its contents while attempting to make coffee. With a furrowed brow, Jumin maneuvered around the kitchen island and stood next to the blue-haired man.

“I still don’t like the idea of you cooking, you know” Jumin vocalized, eyeing the pair of omelets neatly plated off to the side. Jihyun scoffed at his remark.

“You know I can still see out of one eye. Now sit while I make our coffee” he replied, a hint of amusement in his voice. Having finally cleaned up his coffee ground mess, Jihyun reached up to search for their matching set of mugs. Before he could fully process what was happening, Jumin found himself placing his hand over Jihyun’s and directing him to the proper cups. Jihyun turned and gave Jumin a quizzical look.

“I know where they are, Mr. Han,” he said, hoping to get a rise out of him. Jumin only chuckled in response, tracing his thumb across the back of lover’s hand before releasing his grip. He leaned back against the island and folded his arms, watching Jihyun work his magic. The blue-haired man rolled his eyes and smirked at Jumin’s overprotective nature, and resumed preparing the coffee. Jumin couldn’t help but cock an eyebrow at the simple appliance Jihyun pulled out of a nearby cabinet.

“Why do you always insist on using that old thing when I have a perfectly good espresso machine already set up?” Jumin questioned, eyeing the French Press with skepticism. Jihyun shook his head and began filling it with the measured grounds.

“I told you” Jihyun replied after a beat, “I like the personal touch it gives. What good is coffee if all you do is press a button on a machine?”. Jumin bit his bottom lip slightly, taking in Jihyun’s words.

With a smirk of his own, Jumin asked, “Are you going to say there’s more love and affection in French Press coffee?”. He watched Jihyun swing his head over his left shoulder and give him a dirty look. Jumin raised both hands in defeat and let out a hearty chuckle.

“If you’re going to judge my skills, then at least help me” Jihyun replied, a smug smile now playing on his lips.

_Oh, shit_ Jumin thought, realizing with utter embarrassment that he didn’t actually know how to use a French Press properly. _Just think about how Jihyun does it in the morning._  

With uneasy movements, Jumin grasped the handle of the appliance and poured the boiling water from the tea kettle into the chamber. He searched around for the lid while Jihyun laughed in amusement. Soon, Jumin felt the sensation of someone standing behind him. With one swift movement, Jihyun reached around Jumin and placed the lid on the French Press. Jumin could feel the warm breath of his boyfriend on his neck, and he tensed up slightly. With a laugh, Jihyun placed his hand over Jumin’s and laced their fingers together.

Jumin coughed in response, not expecting the sudden display of affection. “Jihyun, don’t mess around when we’re suppose-“ but his words were cut off by another laugh.

“Relax” Jihyun mused, squeezing his hand once before bringing it to the top of the French press. “I’m just showing you how to use this”. With bizarrely slow movements, Jihyun and Jumin pressed down on the plunger, filtering out the coffee grounds. Even after the job was done, both men remained fixated in their slightly awkward position. Jumin coughed again. 

“Are you done?” Jumin asked flatly, not in the mood for humoring Jihyun so early in the morning. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes when Jihyun laughed. 

“Consider it payback,” he whispered in Jumin’s ear, giving it a light peck before releasing him and grabbing the two plates. He walked towards the dining table nonchalantly, as if the embrace only moments prior. “Don’t forget the coffee” he called out as he left the room. Jumin sighed and obliged, pouring the morning brew into their respective cups.

Grasping a handle in each hand, Jumin gracefully made his way to the table. He found Jihyun sitting patiently, a playful smile adorning his features.

“Quiet” Jumin groaned, cutting his boyfriend off before giving Jihyun the chance to say anything. He placed Jihyun’s mug on the table and sat next to him, eager to begin the meal to distract from his flustered mood. Jumin could feel his boyfriend’s eyes on him while he sipped his coffee, and the sensation drove him so wild he found himself placing his knife and fork down after cutting into what would be his first bite.

“May I help you with something?” Jumin asked his lover, turning to meet the mismatched eyes he loved so much. He could read the mischief in Jihyun’s eyes, and Jumin knew he was itching to say something. The next words out of Jihyun’s mouth only proved his hypothesis.

“You really are easy to tease” Jihyun simply replied, his melodic voice reaching Jumin’s ears. Jumin found himself scoffing at the thought.

“I am not” he remarked, refusing to acknowledge how childish he sounded. “I’m just getting used to all of this”. Jihyun only smiled in amusement.

“Alright, alright. Tell me how the food is” Jihyun added, picking up his utensils with grace. Jumin pushed his thoughts out of his mind and returned to his meal as well. The two mostly ate in a comfortable silence, the likes of which gave Jumin the chance to calm down.

_You look like a fool_ Jumin mentally scolded himself, drinking down the last of his coffee. Having finished the meal, Jumin scooped up the plates and made his way towards the dishwasher in the other room. He pretended not to hear the sound of his boyfriend getting out of his seat and following him. Jumin discarded the plates and turned, intending to fill his mug with fresh coffee. What he was met with however, was something far different.

Jihyun was leaning against the counter next to the French Press, obviously waiting for the raven-haired man to walk over. Jumin found himself smiling at the mischievous look that was back on Jihyun’s face. With a few strides, Jumin made his way over towards Jihyun, placing his cup down on the counter. In effort to convince Jihyun that he certainly was not flustered, Jumin laced his fingers in the blue locks of Jihyun, pulling him close until their lips met. The taste of black coffee and tobacco made his way into Jumin’s mouth, but he wasn’t complaining. Jihyun responded eagerly, gripping the front of Jumin’s shirt and kissing him back with force. In between kisses, Jumin found himself asking Jihyun about coffee of all things. After several moments, Jumin pulled away and leaned his head into the crook of Jihyun’s neck. He smiled and dragged his lips across the flesh of his neck, and Jumin could feel the rumble of Jihyun’s laugh.

“Want to show me again how to use that French Press?” Jumin found himself asking, realizing this was his new favorite way of spending a Sunday morning.


End file.
